


KingKaard Week 2019

by Lyrevhart_Jhume



Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: Idk what to archive it as, KingKaard Week, M/M, Non-Consensual Kissing, Other, Personal lore implemented, Post-Canon, and thats pretty much it, the kiss is just non-consensual, the rest is personal lore and history the second day prompt would give way to
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-29 00:51:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17797946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyrevhart_Jhume/pseuds/Lyrevhart_Jhume
Summary: Rouxl was just doing his job and Spade knew more than he did with how he is right now.He seriously should have caught up first before checking up on that king.





	1. First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Finally edited!

Rouxl closes the door, a deep exhale escaping him as he leaned on it, the effects of the ceremony still remaining within his body. It’s nearly been a decade since that rouge Spade, King, has taken over the kingdom. Rules like him weren’t meant to experience the ceremony twice but here we are.

Taking a determined breath back in, Rouxl pushed himself up in an upright position. Though he would have preferred to take a proper newer form far away from the reign of that cursed spade, the newly crowned King needs his familiarity to help properly rule his court in the kingdom like intended.

Flicking his hair back to his shoulder he started walking to the elevator, the hallway empty from any rudin guards of the castle. Even though the Kings of each house has been established once again into their kingdom, more work was still to be done in ensuring every deck were equipped right.

Pressing the buttons down to the prison floor, Rouxl leaned on the wall, annoyed that he still has to check up on the previous 13th of this kingdom’s deck by the commands of the new one, Lancer. A useless endeavour to partake in at his opinion but a rules card can’t deny any orders of their deck king, sadly.

The door finally opened up, revealing the dark blue halls of the prison floor. The white crystal lights on the ceiling softly illuminating the area, revealing the small designs accented into the place. Taking a few steps forward, the elevator closed behind him, functionless now to anyone until he returns back through.

Walking to the right, a soft growl was reverberating in the air, growing louder and louder at each step Rouxl takes to the cell holding the previous 13th of the spade deck. Their form slightly obscured by the shade provided by their cell, the growl now steady in sound as he stops in front of it, King in the shadows.

“Thou most pitiful 13th spade thy deck hast seen in ruling, King.” Rouxl said, a metre away from the thick cell bars barely hiding the aforementioned spade darkworlder, a small laugh escaping him at seeing the sitting form of the spade, their leg propped up, leaned by an arm as another stays by the floor onto a folded leg. “Thou has the most potential too.”

The spade responds back with a gruff laugh, their slouched form leaning back, face more obscured by the shadow. Their leaning arm moving a slightly as the hand restlessly moves, gripping air like a lifeline to letting it go like they regretted it, shoulder stiff as a board before leaning forward, face challenging.

“I hate you rules cards, following all those stupid rules.” The spade says, voice full of anger and spite as the growls increased in volume, the source seemingly from the mouth by the gut, teeth bared in it’s full glory. “Risking your lives for nothing, bound to be ignored, even break into pieces for society.”

“Hast no worries , we rules despise when wild cards like you cometh 'o life.” Rouxl replies back, rolling their eyes at with how delusional the spade images themselves to be. “Thou bareliest done jobs suited for such rank, instead investing it into useless affairs of the users.”

“Hypocrite.” The spade yells out, hands smacking into the rocky ground beneath, both mouths snarled in anger to Rouxl, “You rules are as bad as ‘us' wild cards! Always prioritizing these whole kingdom, almost doing everything outside the commands of us kings, always being in the wrench of our plans.”

“But! Thy kind were made to do such thing.” Rouxl replies back, moving closer to the cell bars to lean on it by his shoulders, now confident with his replies as the spade is pulling out whatever wild card logic it decides to have. “To serve the kingdom best suited." He says, a hand on his chest as he puts on a pitying face "Thee kind," He paused, "weren’t.”

With a huff, Rouxl turns to grin at winning the argument, just in time to see the rage filled face of the spade and grinning gut mouth before his body slams into the bars, one hand slipping through a gap as another grabs a bar to support, a noise of protest escaping him when lips covered his.

The spade. The ex King, ex 13th spade OF THIS CURSED DECK. Was kissing him. Violently. His form melting around the gloved hand holding him up with his clothing and his lips. The effect soon spreading more and more to the rest of his body as the kiss continues, the spade relentless and aggressive to his lips.

For what felt like years, Rouxl was thrown back, hitting the wall with a thud before sliding down, panting on the ground as his breath tries to catch up back to him after the unacceptable assault. The ink making up his form staining the wall and ground he impacted. The spade taking more than just his breath.

“I guess your folks were really made to follow the rules.” The spade said, a tongue licking everything around his lips as his arms rub away the rest of the ink before licking them, his form appearing to change into a more furry texture as time passes, Rouxls form barely solidifying as horror dawn upon him.

“You...You...” Rouxl said, words escaping him as this mind reels to take in the violation of his lips and the ability only keep secret between rules cards. With a gasp, Rouxl pushed himself into a proper sitting position, ink spreading more everywhere as the spade in front of him appears more bat like with canid features.

Eyes now more prominent as the spade face converts itself more and more into ears, eyes and fur. The transformation now complete, irreversible for eternity unless encountered by a joker. Had Rouxl not bothered the spade at all today, the Rules secret would have never been revealed.

“You really should have studied more about me before going back with a new body Rouxl.” The spade said, now walking back , arms getting stretched back. “And if you did, you would have been more prepared." King said, neck and shoulder getting stretched more, "You may look like my Rouxl but you’ll never be the Rouxl of this deck.”

“What do you-" Rouxl tried to say, finally getting his grip as all the ink finally seeped back into his body, a change on his face barely even noticeable when the cell bars were stretched open by the King, the cause going outside of it, their more apparent transformed face shadowed maliciously from the crystal lights.

A hand has suddenly by his face again, pushing him back, the transformed darkener before him, squatting before him weakened state, a grin on their face as their hands squish their cheeks, puckering this lips before it was covered again by theirs, the kiss more softer this time but still relentless as if they can satiate a thirst.

“I’ll see you around Rouxl.” The spade suddenly said, his body weak from the spade taking more from him. Their whole body now fully transformed to have bat like ears, canid face and furred fingers holding his face, their eyes the only give away to ever be a spade darkener of this world. And with a small pack on his lips, they ran, a small tail now present.

Rouxl was going to be stuck here for some time. Curse the too knowledgeable trait that spade has. He should've followed protocol and read what rules his predecessor was permanently order to follow beside the golden three. For a darkener, nonetheless a King, to know how to convert themselves into a lightener is top secret information.

What was he supposed to do now.


	2. Light & Darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Light and Darkness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to be edited.

King Ran. As far as he can. Taking the elevator to be on the topmost floor of the castle. With how long time has passed from how often Rouxl visited, he would still have that useless shop up with it’s stores. Quite useful with this escape plan.

He was prepared for this day. Roulx was too. Well, his Roulx. Not the one changed by the ceremony, all split up into the other decks Rules card. The one he had originally had way as part of his coronation as Tradition.

His Rouxl Kaard. Not the cheap copy made to help serve along with his Son. Even daring to have the same name spelling as him too. And the same face. Even the same special clothes that his bumbling fool of a Roulx Kaard decided to permanently fuse into.

Finally pushing off the final few boxes stacked, he felt water drop into his now furred hand as he went down to open a box, surprising him from doing anything as memories tried to flood back in on what is happening. On where he is.

Shaking his head, he flicks his head, wiping the rest of the tears marring his face, his actions now more frantic pulling the covers of the box away. A dark blue cape. No. His Dark Blue Cape from the past folded rightly so in the top of the box.

Quickly taking it out and putting it on, he took a deep breath. The aged smell of the cape now more apparent, small memories of his youth rising from the depths, tantalizing him to reminiscence when he heard footsteps. Unmistakable footsteps of his son.

Putting on the rest of the clothing hiding underneath his cape in the box, a simple blue tunic and pants, He quickly pushed the rest of the boxes back into place, almost flicking his cape hood up by habit when he remembered how he looks like.

“Less- I mean, Rouxl. Are you back from checking Dad?” His sons voice echoes out into the shop, King turning around as calmly as he can, walking closer to the very curious Lancer, a miniature version of his crown on his head, a hand holding his music player. “Who are you?”

King gave a cough, a hand lifted up to cover his mouth to hide it’s odd shaping for his muzzle. Looking straight into Lancers eyes, they gave a closed lip smile, raising his hands to speak when some senior Rudins were running up behind towards Lancer.

“My King, You are required to properly meet the Kings of the other houses, they have just received their Rules Cards. Do you know the protocol for such event Sire?” One of the Rudins spoke, the other just nodding along and polishing their weapon.

“Uh…” Lancer started, the spade of his face morphed to look confused, as the Rudins continue to look expectantly towards him, “Let’s find Rouxl, he knows what to do!” He finally said, turning away from King as the Rudins follow him to the elevator, a small turn and nod of his head directed towards him. “I’ll see you around Stranger!”

Unable to talk, King just nods his head back, thankful for the near miss his Son has on figuring out who he is or dragging him to help with the problem. Sighing a breath of relief, King exited out of the shops, going straight into the throne room, It’s redecoration the most apparent.

Wasting no time, he walked as quickly as he can to the fountain, ignoring some of the darkeners that reside immobile in their places, some even giving out a quick greeting as he passed them. A quick nod from him as a response in return.

Finally arriving at the fountain, King let himself breath out his restrains, letting the supressed memories come trough to him in front of the fountain, his arms stretching out feebly to touch the edge of the fountain. Because he knows, once he touches it. There’s no going back.

The knight let him know of that very, very well.

He felt his tears fall once again, the memories of what the knight did to his kingdom almost cutting his breath short into a panic attack when mysterious wind bellowed around him. Almost soothingly or mockingly, it bellowed around him, the aged smell of his cape bringing comfort.

Shaking his head, he took in a deep breath once again, the fact of his parent’s and partner’s existence erased not a worry on his mind nor the loss of the neighbouring kingdom from trying to aid him or the destruction of his court. No. He needs to stop worrying about it.

Rouxl had the plan all set out. To take revenge on that cursed Knight. Only few even remembers of it’s attacks and effects of the kingdom and even then, all has changed. The young prince of that neighbouring kingdom did not even recognize him anymore too.

And with a breath, King steps into the beam of light and darkness his monster soul rising from his chest the closer he gets, mind running through the plan on returning the kingdom to how it was supposed to be. To how it truly was made to be.

His. With his Parents still alive, with his Queen alive and well and Roulx, ever the loyal partner by his side along the joker and the trump card. The Kingdom of Knowledge still alive and not deserted by anyone like now. Regardless of whether a lightener really came.

This change has just begun.

And the world was covered with darkness. Eternal, suffocating, seeping, all knowing darkness. Every inch of its existence as a concept seeping into his pores the more and more he stays inside it to travel. He knows everything and nothing. Something yet nothing.

And endless cycle that seems to continue on and on and on for an eternity when a light shined on his chest, A bright yellow that shines more and more as he continues to stare at it, the reality of it still seeping in his weak addled mind.

“You’re Here. Go get the Knight Luv.”


	3. Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wedding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hekka Edit.

And from that, King felt the whole world change, the ground more solid than what it felt like before, the air crispy with a hint of freshness as light appears to eb shining a few feet away from him.

Scrambling to sit up, King crawled to the light source on his hands and knees, the reality of where he is fully seeping in when he tried to touch the light.

He didn’t disappear.

He’s not a darkener.

He’s on the surface.

He’s. HE’s. He’s…

He can finally take revenge on that damned Knight!

And with an excited breath, King stands up, hitting the roof with a bang before crouching as quick from the pain, the light from earlier appearing to come from some doorway in front of him.

Taking a few steps forward, King gives a push with his hands, the door barely budging an inch from his force. Taking a few steps back, King examines it. Green vines and spades-esque things appearing to come from the outside.

Pulling on the leaves, King gave a small cringe, the ripping sound of it odd for his ears. A small pile forming from all pulled out on the dark floor. And with a final tug, King pushed again, pure bright, natural, UV ridden light shining right at him.

And nothing was happening to him at all.

“YES!” King yelled out, his joy at the situation halted when he sees his body. He was still wearing the same clothes, The robe, tunic and pants but gone was his white fur. Now all replaced by a light shade of browns and yellows mixed together.

Shaking his head, King quickly went outside of the area he was in, stepping into green grasses and green leaved trees. Making him raise his eyebrows in surprise at the odd colours that dominated the Lightworld.

Turning around to close the door, he was met with it already closed shut, the vines and presumably leaves, he pulled out earlier now covering the crimson door in front of him again. Almost as if it’s keeping a secret.

Which eh already knows of course. His Rouxl didn’t leave a single information behind on getting his revenge. The only way to even get back was easy that ay lightener can do it. They just need the items.

Covering his body with the cape, he remembered the gift Roulx left him before the Knight came. Given to him after finally having someone to call the Queen of his Deck. A big success with how early he was able to do it.

Holding the ribbon tying the cape closed together, King still couldn’t fathom why Rouxl would cut his beautiful long hair up to weave it into a ribbon for him. It was unreasonable. Especially with what It meant.

A long Haired Rouxl assures the Kingdom of greatness to come. Cutting it was taboo, a request for all the worst to ever happen, happen. It was odd. But Rouxl still did it anyways, regarding the rumors as a tale, weaving it all together to create the ribbon.

Gripping the ribbon like a lifeline, he finally let it go, removing the cape at the same time. If research was wrong, capes weren’t’ a common apparel used in this world. Especially from someone that suddenly came out from the forest.

Folding the cape to by his hands, he started walking. The path a long winded one as an odd song or songs? from nowhere erupt from the forest. The way it sounds obviously not controlled by some human or monster.

‘ _If this plan goes accordingly_ ’ King thought, his hand clenching a bit on the fabric ‘ _Then Rouxl and I can finally get married. Everyone will be there, No one forgotten or erased from the world._ ’

‘ _All we just have to do’_ King thought as the forest on the horizon thins out, buildings slowly coming into shape ‘ _Was to find that Knight of HyperDeath and make him return everyone back._ ’

Nodding his head, a building appeared to his right, angular and pointy at the top and boxy at the bottom. And to his left was a more rectangular building, the columns by its wall seemingly important.

Walking to wards the left building, King Let his Mind wander back to the plan. All discussed at night just between him and Rouxl on the days after the night’s attack. His soul heavy at the lack of almost all his closest compatriots.

It was a blessing that Rouxl even remembered what his relationship was to him, let alone what was supposed to happen that day. Almost everyone else changed. Seam fought Jevil over something, the other 13ths barely knew him as well and his queen was gone. Just leaving Lancer behind.

Even though he still has Rouxl by His side ruling his already broken Kingdom, assuring him that the knight is no lightener. The immediate feeling of joy at seeing the creature before it wreaked it havoc spoke enough that those were simply white lies.

Regardless, He is here now for revenge and no one can stop him from doing it.

So he opens the door, a monster greeting him.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on my Tumblr!  
> lvqwritesowo.tumblr.com
> 
> i still don't know how to make clickable links.


End file.
